


The Edge of the World

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "I'm coming," Kuroo gasped, waving a hand. "You don't need to wait.""I'm not going up without you," Bokuto insisted.Where one goes, the other follows.





	The Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bokuroo zine 2017.

As they climbed the steep trail, dew clung to their shoes and their bare shins. Tetsurou found himself shivering despite the thick hoodie he wore, the cold morning air penetrating even through the thick layer of fabric. Bokuto strode on ahead, insensible of the cold or the climb, but he stopped every few metres to turn and check that Tetsurou hadn't fallen too far behind.

"I'm coming," Tetsurou gasped, waving a hand. "You don't need to wait."

"I'm not going up without you," Bokuto insisted, coming closer and holding out his hand. "Come on, we're almost at the top."

Tetsurou hesitated before taking Bokuto's hand, but it was still early, barely sunrise, and there was nobody else in sight. "Alright," he said at last, slipping his hand into Bokuto's. 

The climb was easier with Bokuto pulling him along like a cart horse, and soon they crested the ridge that brought them to the mountain's summit. Bokuto whooped with delight, punching his free arm in the air, and Tetsurou couldn't help laughing. The ground lay flat beneath them now; a vast, open space that fell away suddenly to the city below.

"Let's find a good spot," Bokuto said, tugging on his arm. "I want to watch the sunrise with you."

When Bokuto finally found a space that he was happy with, he shrugged off his backpack and rolled out a blanket for them to sit on. Tetsurou retrieved the flask of coffee they'd brought and they sat down on the blanket, their shoulders pressed together, faces turned toward the rising sun.

"Look, Tettsun look!" Bokuto cried out, wrapping his arm around Tetsurou's shoulder and pointing with the other hand as a huge bird swooped overhead. 

Tetsurou leaned into Bokuto's side, feeling warm and grateful. "Is that an albatross?" he asked, squinting. "Aren't they bad luck?"

"Oh no," Bokuto said, turning to look at Tetsurou in horror. "Are they? We're not cursed now, are we?"

"I think they represent some kind of burden," Tetsurou said, reaching up with his left hand to take hold of the one dangling over his shoulder. He felt Bokuto's ring digging into his finger and smiled. "But I think that's okay. We carry our burdens together, you know?"

Bokuto was silent for several moments. "Tettsun, I know this is a honeymoon, but that was disgusting."

Tetsurou snorted. "You're disgusting."

"Yeah," Bokuto said, voice warm. "I'm disgusting and I'm yours."

"I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> [my bokuroo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't write it in the fic but I imagined them visiting Cape Town, and hiking up Table Mountain at dawn [1](https://capechameleon.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Table-Mountain_FI_Carter-edit-1200x800_c.jpg) [2](https://www.tablemountain.net/cache/ce_img_cache/local/uploads/files/14602537225_8ac204e770_h_1_1027_578_90_s.jpg) [3](http://www.yearinthewild.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Table-Mountain-National-Park-South-Africa-copyright-scottnramsay@gmail.com-10.jpg)


End file.
